Years Old
by theHyuugaProdigy
Summary: They just meet. Years later they knew each other. Then years passed they managed to accept each other. Until finally they realized their feeling toward each other. Fate had brought them together after years. NejiTen.


I was planning to publish it at Neji's birthday, but unfortunately I couldn't get internet signal in my house last week. *sigh* But well .. I'm publishing it though. It was late but I keep say Happy Birthday to Neji ! XD

Enjoy reading and R&R please ...

**Disclaimer :** I always don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>-6 years old-<strong>

Tenten looked up as she arrived at the academy. It was her first year, she was so excited imagining what will she do for years later. She turned to her dad, he was busy talking with someone. She guessed the one who he was talking was a teacher. He totally ignored her, she sighed. She decided to walk around a bit.

She looked around, _'this place is so great'_ she thought to herself. She did meet her friends with their parent; she waved at them as she resumed her trip. Tenten stopped when she looked at a figure in the corner. She had long coffee brown hair, and no-pupil and pearl-like eyes. Minutes passed as she stared at the figure, and realized she is a he. He was alone. Tenten frowned a little. _'Did he just got lost ?'_

"Hello ..." Tenten patted his shoulder as he looked at her emotionless.

"Did you got lost ?" He didn't reply.

"Well .. I can help you to search your parent." Tenten offered. But all he did was walking away, left her behind as she blinked. _'What's his problem ! He didn't even say anything !'_ Tenten pouted then she walked back to his dad. He scolded her to disappear suddenly but she didn't pay attention.

'_I don't want to see him anymore !'_

* * *

><p><strong>-8 years old-<strong>

It was too early for her to come to the school. It couldn't help since her parents went out to a mission this morning. Still, Tenten didn't mind it. She loved walking around in the academy while nobody there. She inhaled the fresh morning air. She giggled and opened the door.

Tenten was about to say hello to her classmate who just sat alone when she figured who he was.

The boy who she met at her first day in the academy. A long coffee brown-haired boy with eyes closed as he rested his elbows on the desk and his chin on his fists sat silently on the corner.

Hyuuga Neji.

She knew his name because he was the best student in their grade. For this two years. Her friends always talking about him while she didn't interested at all. She didn't get why the girls in her year adored him so much. For her, he was just a cold-hearted bastard.

She put the bag as she sat on her seat. She didn't talk to him once. Of course, what happened at her first day didn't count. They silently sat still made Tenten nearly freaked out until the lesson started.

Finally the class end. Tenten sighed and put her book into her bag. Some of the class had already gone home. Until finally, there were just two of them, Tenten and Neji. Tenten finished her packing and accidently met her eyes with Neji. He looked away, she snorted.

Suddenly, a woman rushed to the class. She looked pale and hurried. "Tenten ! Your parents !"

Tenten blinked as she studied the woman's face. Then she paled. "Hurry ! They're in the hospital now !" Said the woman, and not wasting time she ran to the hospital. Tenten immediately ran after her, forgot about Neji who looked at her back.

Tenten's parents had an A-rank mission this morning. She didn't know the detail about that mission, but she knew her parents were after dangerous people. She arrived in front of the surgery room. She couldn't do anything besides praying they would be okay. A medic-nin went out from the room as he glanced at her for seconds and walked away.

Two hours later, the surgery sign changed from red to black. She trembled uncontrollable. Some medic-nin came out from there. They sighed as one of them reached her.

"Tenten is it ?" She put her hand on Tenten's still trembled hand.

"H-How ..." Tenten tried to look up at the doctor. She shook her head slightly as she exhaled.

"I'm sorry Tenten ..."

Her world suddenly went black.

* * *

><p><strong>-12 years old-<strong>

Today the brunette-haired girl was graduated. After Iruka-sensei divided the class into 3people group, he gave them the protector headband and the report. Tenten managed to be a second place on mastering weapon (when Neji of course at the first). She smiled to herself. She finally proved to her parents that she could be their noticeable daughter.

Tenten was now in the academy's tower. She was told by their sensei to meet up there.

She sat in the center while her right was Rock Lee, and her left was Hyuuga Neji.

She pouted a bit when she knew she was going to be a team with Neji. But she didn't bring hard to herself. She did enjoy her life after all. Then Tenten turned to Rock Lee. Rock Lee is the worst at her grade. He couldn't do ninjutsu or genjutsu, so far from Neji. But he was _much_ better at socializing.

Finally ... their sensei appeared. His name was Maito Gai, he was freaking noisy. Tenten held the urge to cover her ears. All he said was about youth and youthfulness. Then he asked the three to introduce theirself, and their dreams. Rock Lee lifted his hand and eagerly offered himself. He shouted his dream loudly as Neji smirked at him. He said Lee's dream was impossible since he was the worst at academy. Gai scolded him and said people could be better if they tried. Neji just muttered about fate in replied.

"So .. Tenten .. no surname ?" Gai looked at Tenten confused as she introduced herself and elaborated her dream.

"Nope ..." She grinned. Lee stared at her as he was about to say something. But he suddenly blinked like he remembered something. "Okay .." Then Gai turned to Neji. Neji just said his name, he didn't say his dream how much Gai and Lee pressed him to.

'_Maybe he doesn't have a dream, he get all people want effortless.'_ Tenten thought as she stared at him. He noticed and glanced back.

'_Well ...' _Tenten waited for seconds if he was about to look away from her as his usual. But he didn't. Even he looked at her without any emotion. _'We are about one team right ?'_

Typical Tenten, she wouldn't mind about past and walked forward. "Hi Neji .. nice to meet you." She grinned widely. His eyes actually reacted just for little as she didn't notice it.

"Hn .." All he said as he looked away.

Tenten's grin widened, she didn't bother to hide her happiness. _'Finally he talked to me !'_

A few months later, they were gathering at their training ground as usual. Gai always treated Lee special. At first, Tenten felt that was unfair. But then forgot it as Gai decided Tenten was going to train with the genius Hyuuga who seemed didn't have any grief. He could train alone with his byakugan. He could find some byakugan technique by himself. He was incredible for her.

"Sorry for troubling you Neji ..." She said as they started sparring.

"Hn .." again. He barely had something to say.

They sparred for hours until Tenten felt exhausted. He stopped and let her rested a bit. She took a bottle of water and sat leaned on a tree. He didn't mind to sat next her, although it made her jerked a little.

For few months, as a team they had actually talked. They sometimes had lunch together. Tenten was surprised when Neji didn't refuse as she asked him, now she managed to get along with Neji. She was happy thought.

For Neji, as long as she was still sane, he didn't mind to be with her. He couldn't stand when he was with his insane teammate and teacher who always yelled about youth. For his surprised, she wasn't like his freaking noisy fangirls who squealing and giggling when he was around them. She wasn't even like his teacher at academy who always talked about Hyuuga family and his genius.

"So Neji .. your birthday is ?" Neji glanced at her. She looked at her note happily as she wrote something.

"Why do you want to know that ?"

"See .. I always write down my friends' birthday on my note, so I won't forget it." She then looked up to his face as she grinned. "I've gotten Lee's and Gai-sensei's birthday."

"And what will you do with them ?"

"Commonly I'll give them birthday present, or make surprise for them .. or-"

"Then I won't say it." She blinked.

"Special for you .. I'll just simply say 'happy birthday !' so tell me." She looked excited to him. He was startled. Well .. it was true he didn't want to say it because he wouldn't even imagined about birthday present or surprise or the worst, a party. But he didn't actually think she read his personality easily.

'_Was I too easy to guessed about ?' _Neji took back a little. "Nah .. Neji .. don't try to run away." She quickly grabbed his wrist. "At least tell me .." He stared her. He realized he couldn't resist anymore.

"3rd July .." he said as he looked away avoiding her brown eyes. She nodded as she wrote down _again_ happily. He gazed at her as studied her face. This is his first time to meet such a girl.

"Okay .. rest time is over .. let's go back to training." She stood up and offered her hand to help him stand. His gave turned to her hand. He looked at it blankly as he was thinking.

"C'mon Neji .. you don't waste your time just for staring my hand, just take it ..." She grinned.

He took it as she pulled him to stand.

'_Well .. maybe it isn't bad'_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-13 years old-<strong>

Team Gai finally took the Chuunin exam. They had the first exam without any problem. Tenten helped Lee, and Neji used his byakugan. The second was a bit hard, they must lived in the death forest for days. Lee was injured because he helped other team. But at the end they managed to pass.

Until the third ...

Tenten was defeated very _very_ easily by Temari, the oldest of Sands siblings. She was unconscious, and brought to the infirmary by medic-nin. When she was finally recovered, she walked back to the exam's hall. She gasped at Lee's condition. He was defeated by Gaara, the younger brother of Temari.

Gai immediately brought him to the hospital. The third exam had ended with just Neji passed to the last exam in their team. Tenten was very sad as she walked to the hospital with Neji. Maybe Neji would think she was a weak. Maybe Neji would mock her. Maybe Neji would avoid her because he didn't to be a friend with a weak. Maybe Neji wouldn't train with her anymore.

She sighed as she thought about the worst.

But she was wrong ...

Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, the stoic cold-hearted prodigy Neji, came to her apartment at very late-night. She had slept until she couldn't stand the knock on her door. She was about to yell at the intruder until she saw him. Her jaw dropped. He just stood up desperately in front of her.

"Neji ! What are you doing here ?" She looked at his pearl eyes. He was .. hurt ?

"..." He didn't answer. He just stood up like a statue.

"C-Come in first ..." She thought Neji was injured, so she pulled his hand slowly led them to her living room. She sat Neji down on the couch. Her room was dark and she couldn't look anything clearly until she realized Neji didn't wear his protector headband, which she never saw him without it. She looked down to his forehead and narrowed her eyes. He had marks ?

Neji slowly raised his head, looked at confused Tenten. He knew what she was staring at. He didn't know what bring him to her apartment at this time. But he couldn't find any better place than here. Tenten nervously reached her palm to his forehead. He didn't shove her.

'_Her hand is cold. It comforts me ...'_ Neji thought as he felt the burnt on his forehead slowly faded away.

"Neji .. I don't know you have such marks .." She said pulled her hand away made him disappointed.

"This is a curse seal, for Hyuuga's branch family." He placed him palm to replace Tenten's one. But it wasn't good as Tenten's.

She looked at him still confused, _and_ a bit sad. Neji didn't know what he should do. He had expected she wouldn't bombard him with such irritating questions. But he didn't expect she would look sad like this. They stayed silent for awhile until Tenten sat right next to him. "Is it hurt ?" She broke the silence.

"... Yes ..." Finally he answered.

Tenten couldn't hold the urge to hug him. In her eyes, he looked like a lost puppy with such wounds on his body and pain in his eyes like he was betrayed by his previous master. She brought him onto hers as she hugged him. He twitched in surprised but soon relaxed in her arms. For a moment, he let her caressed his back tenderly, then he wrapped her waist brought her body closer to his.

"It's okay Neji .. It's okay .."

They stayed like that until he finally told her everything. About Hyuuga clan, about his dad, and about the chuunin exam today. Tenten listened him still caressed his back. He was about to kill the heir's daughter for her surprise she was Hinata. The elders were furious at him. They activated the curse seal, which made pain and burnt on Neji's forehead then drove Neji out from Hyuuga's manor this night. Neji didn't have any choice but to visit her. She smiled secretly when she knew she was the one who he chose to comfort him.

She felt him breathed steady against her shoulder. His hands fell down to his side, and then she noticed he was asleep. She giggled at the sight; slowly she put his back on the couch. She was about to get a blanket when a grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Stay here ..." He whispered. She blinked. He wanted her to stay with him, but she needed to sleep too. And two people sleeping on the couch was a bad idea.

"Let's go to the bed." She offered her hand. He stared at it for the moment then turned to her face. His eyes asked me silently 'Wouldn't it be unnecessary ?'

"But sleeping on the couch was not a good idea either." Tenten pulled him up then she led him to her bed. It was awkward at first, but just minutes later they finally driven to sleep. Neji didn't mind to wrap his hands around her as she used his arm as her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>-15 years old-<strong>

Tenten was proud. Not only because she was a Chuunin now, not only because all on her team were chuunin. But also because her only prodigy teammate was now a Jounin. He took Jounin exam a month after he promoted to Chuunin. Tenten and Lee were worried, but Gai seemed confident in Neji's ability. And he proved he could.

Gai decided to celebrate it. Gai and Lee were so excited, too excited until Lee _again_ mistook Gai's sake as his drink. Lee was drunk, he almost broke the restaurant again but Gai immediately pulled him outside. He yelled to Neji to pay the food, and ran toward their dojo. Neji and Tenten were left behind.

"Jeez .. they always like that." Tenten sighed as she ate her food.

"..." Well .. Neji didn't **mind** to pay.

After Neji beaten by Naruto at Chuunin exam, his relationship with Hiashi got better. Neji was acknowledged by the elders, especially now he was a Jounin. Sometimes he was tired when he got into touch with the elders. He usually came to Tenten's apartment, just to have some rest. He slept on the couch, but when the weather was bad, he joined her into her bed. Tenten didn't mind either. For being easy, she gave Neji her spare key so he could get to the room when she was out on mission.

"You still wrangle with the elders ?" Tenten started a conversation.

"Yes .. Hiashi-sama would settle it. I'm going to your apartment again tonight."

"No problem ..." They continued to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>-17 years old-<strong>

"Neji ..." A low and steady voice came from his behind as he went to his room after a mission.

Neji turned back, "Yes ? Hiashi-sama ?"

"How's your mission ?" Neji raised an eyebrow slightly. "It was success, Hiashi-sama .."

Hiashi nodded as he stepped toward his nephew. Lately, Neji wrangled with the elders again. The problem was the Hyuuga shouldn't train with other than Hyuuga. It was ridiculous, but the elders were afraid the Hyuuga's technique might be copied during the training. Neji obviously denied it, his teammates wouldn't and couldn't do such things like that.

"You've got your permission to train with your team." Hiashi smiled a bit. "But I have one thing to ask." He added.

"What is it Hiashi-sama ?" Neji stood calm still. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"I was wondering, where were you when you wrangled with the elders ? You didn't rent a room in a inn did you ? It happened since 5 years ago." Neji twitched. Hiashi could tell it.

"I was in my friend's house." Neji tried to calm his voice. Hiashi nodded again as he was thinking about something. "I didn't want to force you, but I wonder you don't mind to bring your friend here someday so I could thank him." _Him_ .. Hiashi did think his friend is a him. He knew how cold-hearted his nephew was, and he hadn't seen Neji hanging out with girls, except one. But he just noticed she was his teammate.

"Alright Hiashi-sama, I'll bring _him_ someday." Neji smiled, Hiashi nodded in agreement. Neji bowed for permission as he turned to his room.

* * *

><p>"Him ! That's rude ..." Tenten pouted as she threw some kunai to his friend. Neji dodged it.<p>

"So what would I say ? I was lodging in my woman teammate's room ?" Neji repelled more kunai. Tenten blushed.

Neji went to training ground this evening. He met Tenten and they agreed to spar. Neji told her about his conversation with Hiashi before.

Neji went to Tenten's apartment 5 years ago. Tenten obviously had more feeling for him, since they were always together. Tenten thought Neji wouldn't like her as much as she did. Neji was a Hyuuga, a genius one she was so far beneath from him. She didn't want to confess because it would break their relationship. She was happy enough with this.

They were sparring for 3 hours. Tenten was lost, she asked Neji to stop because it was going night. Neji agreed, he helped Tenten gathered her weapons. After they finished, she offered dinner in her apartment. Neji refused it. But Tenten was being Tenten, she was the one who could force Neji. Neji sighed, and Tenten took it as a 'yes'.

Tenten made herring soba, his favorite food for dinner. He couldn't refuse it anymore, and Tenten knew him the best. After the dinner, Tenten did the dishes. Neji who sat on the couch decided to help her.

"Need help Tenten ?" He stepped to the kitchen. Tenten turned back and smiled.

"It's done. Should you go home now ?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "You shooed me ?"

Tenten untied her apron. "No, I'm not .. I think Hiashi-sama would search you."

"He doesn't anymore, knowing I was in my _friend_'s house." Tenten hung the apron as she walked toward Neji. "I see .." All she said before passed Neji to the livingroom.

"Anything is wrong ?" Neji noticed she was being strange. Usually she won't shoo him like this.

"Nope .." She went to her bedroom, he followed her. "Don't follow me Neji, I'm going to change my clothes." She entered and closed the door. Neji stood still confused with Tenten's act.

Tenten leaned on the wall after she slammed the door. _'Okay Tenten .. you're just his friend, you know that from long time ago.'_ She inhaled, then exhaled. After she calmed herself, she took her top off as she searched her T-shirt.

Suddenly the door slammed open, Tenten squealed as she looked at the door, revealed Neji. A seemed pissed Neji. "W-What are you doing Neji ! You scared me !"

"What's wrong with you ?" Neji stepped forward to her. He looked _so_ pissed.

"W-What ? I'm doing usual." Tenten stepped back.

"No .. you're mad at me."

"No .. I'm not."

Forward, back up.

"Tell me."

Forward, back up.

"Neji stop !" She yelled as she bumped onto the wall. Neji stopped, then moved forward placed his hands on her sides so she couldn't run. "N-Neji .."

"Why you're angry at me ?" Tenten gulped, she knew she couldn't deny it anymore.

'_What should I do ? Must I confess now ? Right here ?'_

"Tenten ..." She jumped slightly when she felt Neji's fingers placed at her chin, raised her face. She felt burnt from blush when she noticed his face was so close from her. For her surprise, he moved forward. Slowly, as his face was inch from hers, she shut her eyes.

He kissed her.

She couldn't think anymore as his lips pressed on hers. For seconds later, she returned the kiss. Neji twitched a little when Tenten moved forward pressed her body to him. He wrapped her waist as she landed her hands around his neck. Quietly he realized Tenten was topless, but seemed she enjoyed the kiss, he continued.

Their kiss going more passionate as Neji licked her bottom lip asked her permission for entered. She complied. He explored her mouth roughly made her moan in return. He decided he loved her moan very much. Neji's hand traveled up to her back made her shiver. He was about to unclasp her bra while she shoved him away. "Whoa !"

Tenten realized she was in her bra, she crossed her arms over her breasts as she blushed madly. Neji stared at her in disappointment. "S-Sorry Neji .. I didn't mean ..."

"I see .. I should go home now." Hiding his disappointment, he quickly turned back as he walked toward the door. Tenten gasped, she grabbed his wrist. He stopped and turned to her.

"Where the hell you're going to Hyuuga ?" He blinked. He didn't expect she would be this angry.

"I .." She cut him off. "Where the hell you're going to after you do this to me ?" Tenten face changed immediately. She furrowed, she was really angry.

"I'm sorry .. I was going to tell you something, but look at you who seem don't like it, I .." "What you were going to tell me ?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Could you at least let me finish my sentence ?"

"Okay .. go ahead ..." She crossed her arms again. He sighed.

"I got pissed when you shooed me like that. It never happened before ..." She raised an eyebrow as she told him to continue. "I thought you would ban me to go to your room again .. so I .." Her face calmed down. He looked away as he searching the best word.

"I wouldn't do that you know ..." She cupped his face, forced him to look at her face.

"Well .. sorry .." She giggled. "Why did you kissed me ?"

Neji didn't answer. She should know why, right ? But she was testing him. He smirked when he noticed.

"Why couldn't I kiss my roommate for 5 years ?" Neji took her wrist, she pouted.

"Is it hard to say 'I love you' ?" She backed as he forwarded. His smirk widened. "So you said you love me ?" Tenten gasped as she shut her mouth with her other palm. He chuckled. "Yes I do .. so you should admit it too ..." She blurted out when Neji took her hand off from her mouth.

"You know I do ..." With that he claimed her lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>-20 years old-<strong>

Hiashi was in his office this morning. He opened his slid door revealed the Japanese-style yard. This morning was so beautiful, he could hear the bird cheeped and fresh morning air blown into his office. Suddenly someone knocked the door. He let the person in and smiled when he knew who it was.

"Come in Hinata .." The Hyuuga girl came in as she brought her father a cup of tea. She put it on his desk and he nodded in thanks. "Father .. Neji nii-san is going to say something to you." Hinata happily returned his confused face with smile. "Okay .. let him in .." Hinata bowed then she stepped out, closed the door.

Minutes later he heard someone knocked the door. "Neji ?" He guessed. "Yes .. Hiashi-sama .." Neji answered behind the door. "Come in .." He said. Neji opened the door, Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he noticed Neji wasn't alone. He brought a girl behind him. Hiashi offered them to sit.

"Tenten is it ?" Hiashi started and looked at the brunette-haired girl. She smiled, "Yes .. Hiashi-sama." He nodded. "So .. what's going on here Neji ?" He turned to his nephew.

"Hiashi-sama, do you still remember what did you want me to do 3 years ago ?" Neji asked him calmly Hiashi put his fingers to his chin trying to remember it. "You want to meet my friend." Neji gave a clue. Hiashi clapped his fist onto his other palm. "Ooh .. about your friend who let you lodge in-" He didn't finish his sentence. His eyes grew wider as he looked at Tenten who grinned sheepishly.

"Yes .. But at first I must say that my friend is not a he." Neji smiled. His real smile, which made Hiashi surprised a little. "So .. you were lodging in Tenten's house ?" Hiashi tried to calm his voice. "Her apartment exactly." Neji corrected. Hiashi swore he could hear Tenten gulped. **(A/N : Did the Hyuuga swore ?)** Of course she was nervous. There was silence. Neji and Tenten waited Hiashi's react. Actually Neji was _so_ afraid that Hiashi would mad at him.

For their surprise, Hiashi smirked. Tenten's jaw nearly dropped at the sight. Hiashi patted his finger on his desk. "Neji .. such a great reason to persuade the elders." Hiashi stood and walked to the slid door his back faced them. Tenten gasped. Neji quickly stood as he was about to explain.

"I know .. You didn't mean it. But you did a great move .." Hiashi turned back. "The elders can't force you to marry another girl." Tears filled Tenten's brown eyes. "That's my nephew." Hiashi smiled at Neji.

Neji's eyes widened. "Thank you Uncle .." Neji bowed as much as he could do. Tenten surprised him by hugged him tightly. He chuckled a bit. In the hallway, Hinata leaned on the wall as she sighed in relief and Naruto jumped all around happily.

* * *

><p><strong>-23 years old-<strong>

Neji woke up at the bird's chip at morning. _'Another beautiful morning'_ He thought as he glanced at the window. Then he turned to his side, he smiled at the sight. His 6 months pregnant wife was sleeping soundly on their bed. Her brunette long hair sprawled all over the pillow. He stroked her forehead made her opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her pearl-like husband's eyes.

"Morning Neji ..." Tenten murmured then smiled.

**oOo THE END oOo**


End file.
